


Если сорвешь - сердце сожжет

by Alnaira



Series: век героев [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnaira/pseuds/Alnaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она появилась как морок, но оказалась настоящей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если сорвешь - сердце сожжет

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор коллажей:** [Эстен Джальд](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotness)

[](http://i.imgur.com/TVPx90p.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/il3nuaU.png)

Вода уже начинала остывать. Стив дремал, положив голову на бортик, травы вытянули из него усталость и обернули в сон. Воздух пах свежо и горько, от запертого окна тянуло дымом — во внутреннем дворе жгли костер. Темнота гладила закрытые веки, не обещая ни кошмаров, ни мыслей, в них превратившихся. Он слишком долго спал, Тень ничего ему не показывала.

Стив вздохнул, когда вода стала наливаться жаром. Он открыл глаза, приподнялся и увидел смуглую, унизанную кольцами руку, рисующую круги над его животом. Мокрый темно-красный рукав облепил запястье. 

— Ванда, — произнес Стив, имя вышло укоризненно и тепло, как замечание заигравшейся ученице. Она тихо засмеялась и села сзади, невидимая, но такая же настоящая, как каменный пол и вода, подогретая её колдовством. 

— Что? — Ванда передвинула кувшин и встряхнула рукой, звеня браслетами. 

Магия переливалась, как вода через бортик. Она затопила горечь трав — морской солью, тяжестью лириума — и Стив ждал, когда же проснутся вмурованные в стены Вейсхаупта ловушки, но они продолжали спать, признавая Ванду своей. Вся крепость была точно его продолжение, близнец души Первого Стража. 

— Кэрол написала мне о том, что случилось в Киркволле, — сказал Стив. Дрема ушла, но он вновь опустил голову, разглядывая сводчатый потолок. — Твои сыновья славно развлеклись, подпалив задницу рыцарю-командору. 

— Они все же мои сыновья, — улыбнулась Ванда. — И они выжили, а значит мои вдвойне. Но что же ответить, когда меня спросят, где я была все эти годы?

— В постели Первого Стража?

— Все восемнадцать лет? Даже Первому Стражу стало бы скучно. К тому же, тогда ты им еще не стал. 

Одну руку Ванда опустила ему на лоб, другой провела по волосам, пропуская короткие, едва отросшие пряди сквозь пальцы. От неё шло ласковое, успокаивающее тепло, и вся она казалась мягкой и неопасной, помилуйте, какой же вред она может принести, невероятно абсурдная идея. Но Стив слишком хорошо помнил затянутые алым глаза, такие яркие, словно вся кровь, использованная Вандой в заклинаниях, влилась в этот цвет. Глаза и чудовищное в нездешней своей красоте лицо, и трупы, и то, что он должен был её остановить, но оставил жить, бывший храмовник — одержимую.

Восемнадцать лет. Скольких людей она убила? Убивала ли? Помнит ли сама, куда пропала на все эти годы? Каждому Ванда говорила разное, если правду не знает Пьетро, то она неизвестна никому. Стив записывал все эти смерти, реальные и возможные, на свой счет, потому что не умел по-другому, и долг следовало кормить.

— Перестань об этом думать, — Ванда погладила виски, касаясь там, где начал биться пульс. — Я бы выдумала Демона Сожаления для тебя и тебе подобных, они бы быстро завоевали Тень.

С её прикосновениями возвращалась дрёма. Стив тряхнул головой, уходя от рук Ванды; с внутреннего двора донеслась разбавленная хохотом брань. Он был хозяином Вейсхаупта уже около восьми лет, с тех пор как решил покинуть Мстителей и начать играть всерьез. Формально Серые Стражи не влияли на политику, свободные от Церкви и светской власти, но именно нейтралитет давал им силу. Они были свободны от вечной войны между магами и храмовниками, принимая и тех, и других; всех — чтобы сделать их кем-то новым.

Из-за проклятия Красного Черепа, погрузившего его в сон, Стив старел медленнее, и скверна в крови мало проявляла себя. Но когда-нибудь, пусть даже через полвека или сотню лет, настанет пора уходить на Глубинные Тропы, и он должен успеть все, что запланировал. 

Для этого Стиву нужна была Ванда. Для этого и он был ей нужен.

Три года назад она появилась близ Блуждающих Холмов как морок, но оказалась настоящей. Отряд Стива попал в ловушку; с отрядом гарлоков шли трое огров, и он тогда подумал, что твари, должно быть, утащили косситок из Кундалона. Двоих Стражи с трудом, но прикончили. Стив добил щитом эмиссара и едва увернулся от брошенной в него глыбы. Лучник промазал. Огр, заревев, бросился к Стиву, но вдруг замер, шкура его пошла трещинами, точно кусок породы на каменоломне. Новая стрела попала в раскол, и он с грохотом разлетелся на обломки. 

Маг из отряда лежал на земле, тяжело раненый. Стив пошел к нему и краем глаза заметил ярко-красное пятно. Лучник потянулся к колчану. Стив тряхнул головой, решил, что не успел все-таки уклониться от последнего заклинания эмиссара, но женщина в алом плаще из его кошмаров открыла лицо и заговорила с ним.

Он теперь совсем не знал Ванду, что вело её — демон ли, собственное ли безумие, по каким дорогам она ходила, прежде чем вернуться. Пьетро, ослепленный любовью, не видел в сестре перемен, либо был самым зрячим из них всех.

Стиву надоели эти мысли. Он отмахнулся от них, встал, расплескивая воду, и потянул Ванду к себе. Она упала в ванну, вскрикнув от неожиданности, намокшая длинная юбка мешала ей двигаться. Пошатнувшись, рядом упал кувшин, чудом пустой, и Стив с Вандой расхохотались. Он помог ей стащить мокрую тряпку, она обхватила его ногами, все еще смеясь, и поцеловала. Стива наконец перестало волновать что-либо, кроме изгиба шеи под губами, движений бедер, и когда он пришел в себя, вода остыла во второй раз.

Ванда отстранилась. На мгновение лицо у неё стало одновременно как у старухи и юной девушки, возраст размылся, и было в этом что-то неживое, будто во сне. Стив подумал об иллюзиях, наводимых магами крови, о том, как искажается обличье одержимых, о Демонах Желания с сиреневой кожей, тяжелыми витыми рогами и цепочками на сосках.

— Знаешь, Стив, — проговорила, отведя взгляд, Ванда, — я чувствую Древнего Бога, что заточен прямо под нами. Он прекрасен и чист, скверна еще не изуродовала его, но это то, чего он хочет. Преобразиться. Освободиться. Я могу сделать так, что он будет ждать еще долго. 

— Потому что этого хочу я, — сказал Стив.

— Потому что этого хочешь ты.

Снаружи весело, азартно кричали. Ванда поднялась, натянула мокрое еще платье и поставила кувшин обратно. Браслеты с нежным звоном перекатывались на её руках. Она выпутала серьгу из волос, беззвучно ругаясь. Стив угадал хвост Думата, вытерся насухо и тоже стал одеваться. 

От луж на полу тянулся пар. Стив выглянул в окно — вокруг костра синим цвели плащи Стражей, бегали, гоняя мусор, собаки. Пламя дробилось длинными золотистыми лентами, как детская игрушка. 

— Магнус собирается идти на запад, — сказала Ванда. — Он поведет с собой все Братство, но мы с Пьетро останемся здесь. Думается, мы будем не одни.

Она беспечно улыбнулась. Запах трав настойчиво отдавал лириумом. Собаки залаяли, им вторил сенешаль, выговаривая новичкам. 

Стив прислонился лбом к стене и закрыл глаза.


End file.
